Why can't it be me?
by Firhel
Summary: This is my version of how I took the part when voice confessed his love for kurai in volume 6. I tryed to keep most of the lines so it wasn't too far from the real thing.


A/N:This is my version of what happened when Voice confessed he loved Kurai. I tried to keep most of the lines the same but, hey. This is my version. Please RnR

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary. Do you think I'd be posting this stuff for free if I did?

Kurai lets out a slow sigh while looking at Setsuna's lifeless body. _It's the seventh day _she though, as she sat down on the steps leading to where he lay. She was confused beyond belief, she loved lady Alexiel. But, she had started having feeling for Setsuna ever since she found out he knew she was female.

From up in a widow, Voice had been watching her with dreamy eyes. "Voice, are you going to stare at her all day?" Noise had stepped in behind him without him even knowing. "I was just checking to see if she was safe!" Voice shrieked back as a desperate attempt to hide his real reason. "You better just forget it Voice. Get these stupid idea's of love out of your head before something bad happens…..Please Voice, as your sister, I don't want anything to happen to you." Voice looked down with pain in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Noise shook her head then walked away.

Voice leaned against the window and stared longingly at the princess once more.

_(Voice thoughts.)_

_I'm so stupid…How could I even think a girl could fall in love me, let alone a princess. Still, ever since she got back from earth to find that human, she has been acting different. She's been dressing differently and is always around that bloody savior guy. She knows our people are doomed, what's the point of that guy. We don't need him, we need to give up. All he does is make the princess cry every night. She'd be much happier without him…_

Without thinking Voice jumped down from his window and landed about ten feet from the princess who hadn't even noticed his presence till he spoke. "Wouldn't it be easier to give up if he just died…Princess?" Kurai looked up at Voice with anger in her eyes. "What do you mean by giving up Voice! Why do you always say bad things about, Setsuna!" She yelled with annoyance in her tone. "What about you, princess? He's a human, we hate human!" Kurai gave him a dirty look. "Listen Voice! Yes, they're fools, but not all humans are bad. They're just like us evils, they worry, they suffer, and they make mistakes. There are good ones, as well as bad ones." She lets out a long sigh. "Look at us….We've been fighting a meaningless war with heaven for centuries. Humans and evils are very alike, I've been thinking about that ever since I met Setsuna and the others."

Voice flinched at the sound of the saviors name and clenched his fists to hold back from screaming at her. "Yeah right princess." he said as he walked up to her so they were only inches apart. "You're only talking about that Setsuna human; you've only just met him so why do you care?" He dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. "I've always been by your side princess! So, why do you like that human instead!" He screamed. Kurai didn't know what to do and suddenly felt like a defenseless animal against a hunter. "Voice?..." She managed to get out of her trembling lips.

Voice grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. _This is the one thing he doesn't get from her before me._ Voice thought. _He gets her thoughts, her dreams, and her love, all before me. But not this, no, I'm first to this. _ He pulled her closer to him. _This is the moment I've always dreamed of, only much better. Her lips are much softer and sweeter then I ever could have imagined, this is all I've ever wanted, just to be close to her forever. Just being in her presence makes me the happiest guy alive. _Kurai had no idea what to do. "Stop…" She said weakly in between akiss. Voice pulled her closer and held her in his arms and continued to kiss her. "SETSUNA!" she screamed in distress as she threw Voice off her onto the ground. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he struggled to get up. "Why…Why must you tease me, princess?" he said slowly. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran away. "Princess, wait!" He screamed after her, but she had already left. _I didn't want her to cry. _He thought. _The last thing I wanted to do was make her cry._


End file.
